yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Skylanders
The Skylanders is an army from all over Skylands led by Master Eon protecting from Dark Portal Masters like Kaos.There are 8 Elements of The Skylanders: Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water and it includes the 2 new Elements: Dark and Light. There are Regular Skylanders, Giant Skylanders, SWAP Force Skylanders, The Trap Master Skylanders, The SuperChargers Skylanders, The Senseis and the Mini Skylanders. Regular Skylanders Air *Whirlwind *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Jet-Vac *Pop Thorn *Scratch *Blades *Fling Kong Dark *Blackout Earth *Terrafin *Prism Break *Bash *Dino-Rang *Flashwing *Scorp *Slobber Tooth *Rocky Roll *Fist Bump Fire *Eruptor *Flameslinger *Sunburn *Ignitor *Hot Dog *Fryno *Smolderdash *Torch *Trail Blazer Life *Stealth Elf *Stump Smash *Camo *Zook *Shroomboom *Zoo Lou *Bumble Blast *Food Fight *High Five Light *Spotlight Magic *Spyro *Voodood *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Pop Fizz *Star Strike *Dune Bug *Déjà Vu *Cobra Cadabra Tech *Trigger Happy *Boomer *Drill Sergeant *Drobot *Sprocket *Countdown *Wind-Up *Chopper *Tread Head Undead *Chop Chop *Cynder *Ghost Roaster *Hex *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl *Grim Creeper *Funny Bone *Bat Spin Water *Gill Grunt *Slam Bam *Wham-Shell *Zap *Chill *Rip Tide *Punk Shock *Flip Wreck *Echo Giants *Tree Rex *Bouncer *Crusher *Swarm *Hot Head *Eye-Brawl *Thumpback *Ninjini SWAP Force *Wash Buckler *Blast Zone *Stink Bomb *Freeze Blade *Night Shift *Magna Charge *Rattle Shake *Fire Kraken *Hoot Loop *Free Ranger *Grilla Drilla *Spy Rise *Trap Shadow *Boom Jet *Rubble Rouser *Doom Stone Trap Masters *Snap Shot *Wallop *Wildfire *Gearshift *Krypt King *Gusto *Jawbreaker *Blastermind *Head Rush *Bushwhack *Ka-Boom *Lob-Star *Enigma *Tuff Luck *Thunderbolt *Short Cut *Knight Light *Knight Mare SuperChargers *Spitfire *Stormblade *Dive-Clops *Fiesta *Lava Lance Eruptor *Hurricane Jet-Vac *Thrillipede *Super Shot Stealth Elf *Smash Hit *Shark Shooter Terrafin *High Volt *Double Dare Trigger Happy *Deep Dive Gill Grunt *Bone Bash Roller Brawl *Splat *Big Bubble Pop Fizz *Nightfall *Astroblast Senseis Master Senseis *King Pen *Tri-Tip *Ambush *Ember *Barbella *Chopscotch *Aurora *Air Strike *Starcast *Flare Wolf *Boom Bloom *Mysticat *Pit Boss *Tidepool *Wild Storm *Ro-Bow *Chain Reaction *Buckshot *Crash Bandicoot Villain Senseis *Golden Queen *Dr. Krankcase *Wolfgang *Tae Kwon Crow *Grave Clobber *Chompy Mage *Hood Sickle *Bad Juju *Blaster-Tron *Kaos *Pain-Yatta *Dr. Neo Cortex Sidekicks/Minis *Whisper Elf *Terrabite *Gill Runt *Trigger Snappy *Barkley *Thumpling *Eye-Small *Mini Jini *Breeze *Small Fry *Bop *Spry *Drobit *Hijinx *Weeruptor *Pet-Vac Vehicles *Sky Slicer (Supercharged by Stormblade) *Jet Stream (Supercharged by Hurricane Jet-Vac) *Sea Shadow (Supercharged by Nightfall) *Thump Truck (Supercharged by Smash Hit) *Shark Tank (Supercharged by Shark Shooter Terrafin) *Hot Streak (Supercharged by Spitfire) *Burn-Cycle (Supercharged by Lava Lance Eruptor) *Buzz Wing (Supercharged by Thrillipede) *Stealth Stinger (Supercharged by Super Shot Stealth Elf) *Sun Runner (Supercharged by Astroblast) *Splatter Splasher (Supercharged by Splat) *Soda Skimmer (Supercharged by Big Bubble Pop Fizz) *Shield Striker (Supercharged by High Volt) *Gold Rusher (Supercharged by Double Dare Trigger Happy) *Crypt Crusher (Supercharged by Fiesta) *Tomb Buggy (Supercharged by Bone Bash Roller Brawl) *Dive Bomber (Supercharged by Dive-Clops) *Reef Ripper (Supercharged by Deep Dive Gill Grunt) Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Allies